


Five Ways Rodney Has Gotten Someone into Bed That Really Shouldn't Have Worked

by RavenclawProngs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawProngs/pseuds/RavenclawProngs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, that worked?  Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Rodney Has Gotten Someone into Bed That Really Shouldn't Have Worked

**1\. “Seriously, I’m not interested in your life story, your job or what you do for fun, I just want to have sex and you’re pretty.”** He was twenty-four and he’d just broken up with his girlfriend after finding her in bed with his second thesis advisor; he was more pissed about needing a new advisor than her cheating on him. He never bothered to learn the woman’s name and she never asked his but she was blonde and athletic and he decided brunettes were just too much trouble; blondes were obviously more fun, anyway.

 

 **2\. “I’m cold.”** He’d been in Siberia for six months and he was tired of using vodka to keep warm; soon enough it was going to start killing the brain cells he _couldn’t_ afford to lose if he kept going at the same rate.

**3\. “I’m leaving for Antarctica tomorrow. Wanna give me a non-borscht or alcohol-related memory to take with me?”** His name was Alexi and he was blond and blue-eyed, which Rodney didn’t usually find attractive on men.

**4\. “You’re leaving? Yes, fine, leave, take a number before you go.”** John paused and looked up at him, one leg halfway into his boxers, before he grinned and tumbled Rodney onto the mattress, nuzzling his throat happily. Rodney was sticky and sore and half his diplomas had been knocked onto the floor but he couldn’t be bothered to get up when John seemed so content to use him like a pillow.

**5.** **“I hate you. Really, I can’t stand the way you’re always so confident and brilliant and heroic and you’re too damn pretty for your own good—not to mention all the goddamned kamikaze crap you pull—and I can’t stand to look at you; I don’t know why I even bother some days.”** John grumbled something unintelligible that was probably _Shut up_ and dragged Rodney into his arms, ignoring the man’s squawks of protest about discretion and intrusive nurses and kissing him silent.


End file.
